Episode 8147 (11th May 2018)
Plot Tracy gossips about Bob and Brenda's ill-fated marriage. She speculates why it's ended and asks Laurel if she thinks Bob has cheated. Bob has spent the night in the café whilst the twins have stayed with Brenda at Connelton View. Cathy is convinced Bob and Brenda will make up. When Harriet pops round to check up on Brenda, Brenda informs her Bob was having an affair with Laurel. Brenda realises Harriet already knew and questions how Harriet could let her go through with the wedding. Kerry returns from Liverpool following Ali's funeral. Bernice's mind goes into overdrive when she spots Daz and Kerry talking. Later, she tells Daz he must say if he's not happy, commenting good relationships are all about communicating. Ross reiterates to Pete he was just paying Dawn back some money he owed her although Pete isn't convinced. At Victoria Cottage, Jimmy blows up balloons ahead of Nicola's birthday party. Nicola has bumped into Dr Cavanagh in Hotten and invited him to her party so she's called in caterers and orders Jimmy to get rid of the tacky balloons as she wants to impress the doctor. Laurel asks Bob if he's okay. Bob explains Brenda thinks he's in love with her. Laurel inquires if he is as she thinks she's in love with him. Bob is stunned. Bernice is hostile towards Daz at Nicola's birthday party. Liam Cavanagh appears. It's clear he had no idea he would be attending a party. Kerry nips into Victoria Cottage and takes Daz outside for a quick word. Laurel questions where recent events leave her and Bob's relationship. Bob tells her he wants to be with her more than anything else in the world and they hug. From an upstairs window, Bernice listens in as Kerry and Daz discuss the DNA test. Kerry explains the company insists the results letter has been delivered via recorded delivery but neither Kerry nor Daz have signed for it. With all the other party guests are out of the room, Dr Cavanagh asks a horrified Jimmy about his impotence problem. Bob heads over to Connelton View where Cathy questions him about returning home. Bob explains he isn't as he's done a selfish thing and Brenda deserves better. An upset Brenda soon realises Bob is still with Laurel so informs the twins of Bob and Laurel's relationship. Bob tries to explain himself to his children and says he's sorry. Pete reminds Ross he was just trying to look out for him as he believes Dawn is the type of person Ross should be avoiding. Ross states Dawn was about to give him information about Simon before he burst in. Brenda sits Cathy and Heath down and assures them she and Bob will always love them. After Brenda send to twins to the playground, Bob thanks her for not making things worse than they have to be. A furious Brenda turns around and slaps him across the face for getting back with Laurel then shoves him out of the house. Bernice wonders if she's got the wrong end of the stick about Daz and Kerry when she recalls Daz said something about results. She fears he's ill but then wonders if he's contracted an STD. Pete tries to talk Ross out of getting mixed up with junkie Dawn. At Mulberry Cottage, Laurel suggests to Bob that they wait for the dust to settle but Bob believes the only thing that makes sense in this mess is that they should be together. He promises it's going to be worth it in the end and the pair kiss. At the same time, Brenda breaks down in tears. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson Guest cast *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan Locations *The Woolpack - Exterior *Main Street *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Hotten Road *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,600,000 (8th place). *There is an error in the scene where Ross picks up Moses. In one moment Moses is shown with a box of biscuits in his hand but when the camera cuts to a different angle he is holding a toy helicopter when Ross lift him. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes